Leave the door Open
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Just a cute story bouncing around my head.  Expanded, now getting into serious territory.  Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Live for Today, Love Forever

Live for Today, Love forever

Raven sat in Nevermore, at a podium in the center of the realm, at the head of an ampitheater. Gathered before her were all her emotions. A very important issue was at hand, one that would affect the rest of her life. A choice that would determine her future. Even Rage was here, at her insistence.

Raven looked down at her gathered selves. "I call this meeting of my mind to order. Knowledge, if you would present the issue?"

Knowledge started to step forward, but Rage stepped ahead of her. "We all know what's at stake here. They can not be allowed to interfere with what is ours! THey know nothing!"

Raven stared at Rage. THis was the last she expected from her most volatile emotion. She was even more surprised to hear a rumble of agreement from the others.

Bravery stepped forward. "Rage is right. We have to act. We know what's at stake."

Wisdom stepped forward. "We know the consequences. Our hesitation is understandable, but we know there is only one choice we will accept."

Knowledge stepped forward. "You know what's at stake, Raven. But you also know what you have to do."

Raven looked at them all, shocked. "But...to give up my future..."

Timid spoke up. "We are needed. We can't turn our backs this time. We'll never forgive ourselves if we do."

Raven stared at the manifestation of her fears. This was the last side of her she expected to vote to act. Finally finding her voice, she turned to the pink robed emotion beside her. "What about you Happy?" Then to the magenta robed emotion next to her. "Or you, Affection? Neither of you have spoken yet."

Happy looked up at her. "I have nothing to add here. Either choice can lead to joy or pain. I don't know what to do."

Affection did not face Raven, but she spoke up. "If we do this...we lose our future...will we lose Garfield, too?"

There was dead silence. Raven sighed. "There is no way to know what the future will hold. Only the choice is left. All in favor?" Nearly every hand went up. "All opposed?" No hands went up. "...Very well. The decision has been made." She stood up and left Nevermore.

Sitting at her desk, Raven filled out the paperwork. Staring at the blank half, she sighed sadly. "This is it. No turning back."

"Are you okay, Raven?"

Raven jumped and spun around. She hadn't heard Beast Boy approach. "What are you doing in here?"

"You've been quiet ever since you got back today. More so than usual. I was worried about you."

She hesitated, then glared at him. "So you just let yourself in?"

He grinned at her, and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "You left your door open."

Glancing over, she saw she had. She'd had so much on her mind and was in such a hurry to get to Nevermore she'd left her door wide open. Sighing, she turned and saw Beast Boy examining the papers on her desk. Leaping forward, she said, "That's private!"

He looked at her. "Is this what's been bothering you? We know how you feel about it, but...are you sure about this?"

She looked at him, then sighed. She wasn't going to try and hide this. "I'm sure."

Glancing down at the papers, he smirked at her. "Gonna be kinda hard with it half blank like this." He reached for a pen.

"Well, it's not like I have anything to fill in there-What do you think you're doing?" She lunged forward and looked down at what he'd added to the page. Shocked, she turned to look at Beast Boy. "You...do you realise what you're doing? You're signing away your future!"

He smiled at her. "So are you. Raven, life may be full of hard decisions, but no one ever said they had to be made alone."

She stared at him. "You'd do that...for me...?"

He continued to smile. "Like you said, I'm signing away my future...but if it means spending it with you..." Reaching into his pocket, he placed something in her hand, "...then I'm not losing anything."

Looking at her hand, she let out a gasp. Looking up at him, she couldn't speak.

"It's not how I meant to ask you, but...well..." Suddenly he was silenced, as she discovered she didn't need words to show him what this meant to her.

The next day, the government building...

"Well, Miss Roth, Mr. Logan, everything seems to be in order here, but...I must admit, we didn't even know you two were a couple."

Raven blushed a little, and Beast Boy said easily, "Well, you know how these things happen."

"Yes," the staff member said, "but...given the situation, and that both of you lack regular employment, we'll have to do a check of your financials. Just routine.

Raven winced. She had no financial records to speak of, because she had no finances to speak of. She thought this would be it. Everything she tried to do...everything that came of it...lost right here. How could Garfield be so calm about this? He never had money for anything.

After some typing, the lady turned back to them. "Well, it looks like everything checks out. Just sign here the both of you," she pushed a form at them, "and I'll fetch them."

Stunned, Raven reached forward and signed the paper. Beast Boy signed as well, and the woman directed them to wait. She headed into the back. Turning, Raven stared at Beast Boy. He smiled sheepishly. "My folks left me a bit of a nest egg. I never wanted anything enough before now to be worth tapping into it. As for now," he turned as the woman came back in, "what better way to use a gift from the past then to invest in the future."

The three children the woman was leading looked up, then ran forward, shouting, "RAVEN!"

She kneeled down and embraced her kids, three children that had anchored themselves firmly into her heart. Looking at Melvin, Timmy, and Teether now, she knew this was truely the right decision. As she and Beast Boy scooped them up, the lady smiled at them. "I see you already know your new parents."

Looking back up at Raven and Beast Boy, Melvin could only say two words as she embraced them, her eyes full of tears of joy. "Mommy! Daddy!" 


	2. A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start

Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the government orphanage. Beast Boy had Melvin clinging to his back, and Teether was in his arms. Raven was carrying Timmy in her arms. All were simply enjoying their new sense of family...and the feeling of completeness it brought them. Beast Boy glanced over at Raven.

"Not that I'm complaining...but how come I've got most of the weight?" Melvin giggled in response, and he made a funny face at her over his shoulder, eliciting more giggles.

"Cause you're the boy, Gar," Raven said with a smile, "and everyone knows that the boy gets all the heavy lifting in a new relationship. It's their responisbility." This last was said teasingly, poking fun at him.

He grinned. "And just what is the girl's responsibility in a new relationship?"

"Telling the boy what he's responsible for."

"That doesn't seem quite fair."

"Well you're stuck with it." She smirked evilly at him. "Unless you think I should be in the kitchen."

He shuddered. "Heaven forbid!"

"Isn't Mommy a good cook, Daddy?" Melvin asked curiously.

"Not in the least," Beast Boy said with a laugh. "Remind me sometime to tell you about her pancakes! The only one who could eat them was Star!"

"Hey, I tried!" Raven said defensively, but she couldn't put any force behind it. Those pancakes were terrible. There were giggles all around. "Actually, Beast Boy, the reason you're carrying two kids is because I'll be carrying all of us with my power."

"But Mommy, Teether still gets air sick."

"He should be able to handle being four feet off the-" she stopped as they stepped out.

Cyborg stood waiting for them, grinning ear to ear. "Hey guys. Glad to see everything worked out for you." He stood by the T-car, and another vehicle covered in a tarp.

"How did you know we were here?" Raven asked suspiciously. If he'd been spying...

Cyborg grinned at her. "You left your door open all last night, Raven. Anyone could have seen what was going on."

Beast Boy and Raven blushed. While they hadn't done anything...naughty, it was still embarrasing to have been observed. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just giving the new family a present to help them get started, and so they won't forget me." He pulled off the tarp. Beast Boy and Raven gasped.

It had the same overall build as the T-car, and one could tell it was built with plenty of gadgets. It had plenty of cupholders, child seats and safety restraints, could comfortably seat 8, had strong enough suspension to go at over 200 without so much as a single shake inside, and the engine was purring like a kitten. And to top it all off...it was Beast Boy green, with a racing stripe down the middle the exact purple of Raven's eyes and hair.

"Cyborg...it's beautiful," Raven said quietly.

"Every family needs a car...and this one's up for anything you need. The interior's stain resistant, too." The whole new family gave him a big hug. "Now, now...don't ya'all get mushy on me," he said, though his human eye was getting misty.

"Thank you Cyborg," Beast Boy said happily. "This will make our next step so much easier."

"Next step?"

Beast Boy smiled. "We gotta get a house now."

Cyborg smiled sadly. "Didn't figure you'd raise your family at the tower...just make sure you invite us all to the house warming party, okay?"

"All?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Is...is everyone okay with this?"

Cyborg smirked at her. "YOu think I built this in a single night all on my lonesome? I'm good, but I'm not that good. We'll miss you, but we understand."

Everyone was getting a little misty again, so with one final hug, they went to go their seperate ways. Melvin spoke up as they waved. "This isn't good-bye, just till next time!"

Everyone laughed, and was on their way.

Meeting with the real estate agent was...enlightening. He hadn't exactly been elated to be siteing a super family in one of his neighborhoods, but was much more eager when he heard Beast Boy was ready to pay full price up front. The real estate agent immediately began showing them some 'prime' housing selections.

The first house...

"Now, this one is a real bargain, and plenty big enough for a growing family. How about a look inside?"

Beast Boy looked at it for a while, his ears twitching. Then he turned to the real estate agent. "Heavy termite damage in the attic and basement. If it's not seen to, that house will fall down around someone's ears."

"What?" Mr. Freznik began searching the records. "That was supposed to have been repaired!"

"Well, it hasn't. The colony is still active. Next, please."

Freznik could only nod.

The next house...

"And this one is a real beauty, and-"

"The rats sure seem to like it. There's a real infestation there."

"Umm...right...next house?"

"Definately."

And the third...

"And...umm..."

"Who fumigated this house last? They did a terrible job. There's still some residual gas in the ventilation, and the mold is killer." His nose twitching, he turned on Freznik. "I know in Jump City, investing in fixing up a house isn't necessarrily wise, but I said I was ready to pay full price up front. However, that only applies to the houses that are worth it. Now, instead of going through the dance of the houses you're supposed to push, we go straight to one that will last us. We're looking to settle, not flip for a profit."

Freznik gulped. "You aren't by chance in real estate yourself, are you?"

"No way. I'm a vetrinarian."

"Good. I'd hate to have you for competition."

The last house...

"Now, I actually live in the neighborhood here, so I know for a fact the house is in good condition." He gestured to the standard upscale suburban domicile; two floors, 5 bedroom, 3 bath, front and back yard. Beast Boy walked towards it, his ears and nose twitching.

He smiled. "This one might actually be worth a look see."

After a tour, the house was found to be exactly what they were looking for. After a quick haggling, the deal was signed and Beast Boy made the purchase. After some happy farewells with Freznik (as well as promising to stop by later to take a look at his puppy, who was off her food), Beast Boy turned to his family.

"We're home," he said, and the words held more power for them all than any spell Raven had ever cast. 


	3. Housewarming

3. Housewarming

The Titans had gathered, all of them, for the first time since the end of the Brotherhood. However, this time was different. No one outside the Titans knew it was happening, as the all showed up in civilian garb. While not everyone could make it, everyone who could did.

As the guys all stayed in the back yard - which included a garden AND a pool - the girls gathered around Raven to be showed around the house. Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent, and even Terra showed up to join Starfire in looking at the new house (Kole couldn't make it, but she sent her congratulations. Pantha was with the boys out back.) Terra had regained her memories and was back in the Titans, though she had until recently been trying to get back together with Beast Boy...without much luck. Raven wasn't exactly comfortable having her fiance's ex here at the housewarming, but she was a Titan.

"Over here is the kitchen," Raven was saying as she continued to guide them around. She grinned then. "I'm not allowed in here, ever." Everyone laughed. By now, everyone had heard about Raven's abysmal cooking skills, and Raven had learned to take it in stride.

"Does that mean you've gone vegan?" Terra asked. She couldn't imagine Raven eating Tofu, even if Beast Boy did cook it.

"Nope," Raven said with a smirk. "Melvin cooks." Everyone laughed. "And over here is Melvin's bedroom. She has to sleep on the ground floor because Bobby can't handle stairs." Inside the room, Bobby sat with Melvin in his lap. They both waved at everyone as they moved on through the house.

When they had moved on, Bobby growled something at Melvin, and she responded, "Yeah...I don't think Mom likes her either." Another growl. "Well I don't know her yet, so we should give her a chance." Growl. "You never know, she might be nice." Grumble. "Well if Daddy says not to trust her then I won't, but I think we should give Terra a chance, okay?" Bobby nodded reluctantly.

Upstairs, Raven gestured to the bedrooms. "This is Timmy's room, though he's rarely in it." Although the room was large, it was rather bare of furnishings, as they had only just moved in and Timmy didn't have much stuff yet. Moving on, she gestured again. "Once Teether starts sleeping through the night without waking, this will be his room. In the meantime, his crib's in here." She came at last to the only bedroom that had real furnishings. Most of her stuff from the Tower was here, but the room had been painted in a pale blue, making it much brighter, and the statueary made the room eccentric rather than creepy. It was a king sized bed with blue sheets. There were two clothes chests, dressers, and closets. As this was the master bedroom, there was an attatched bathroom with shower and tub.

Everyone looked around, impressed and pleased. Only Terra seemed quiet. After everyone calmed down, she spoke up. "So...where's BB sleep?"

"Um...well..." Raven got a little flustered, then pointed towards the king bed, blushing.

Terra looked shocked and appalled, but before she could say anything, Starfire and the others had pounced.

"Friend Raven, you and Beast Boy are doing the sharing of the bed! How wonderful!"

"Come on girl, spill! What's he like?"

"Is he gentle? Or is he an animal?"

"Come on, don't leave us hanging!"

Raven finally got them to calm down. "We aren't doing anything. It just...didn't seem to make sense to make up seperate rooms for us when the weddings only a few months away." She slammed her mouth shut, knowing what was coming now.

"WHAT?"

Instantly the girls pounced, and began going crazy with wedding plans. Raven smiled and let it happen. Her life was finally beginning to feel...normal.

Outside, the boys had heard from Beast Boy about the wedding plans earlier and had been congratulating him. On hearing the commotion from the master bedroom. They immediately started getting on his case about 'jumping the gun.' They, however, were not so accepting of the 'didn't make sense to make up two rooms' answer, and were convinced that Beast Boy and Raven were 'getting funky'. Only Jericho seemed to accept the explanation at face value, although he was - for obvious reasons - the silent minority. Beast Boy was dreadfully embarrassed as he heard some of the boys making rather wicked speculation as to 'what BB isn't saying.'

*Note to self,* he thought as it got really graphic, *remind Raven to stop leaving doors and windows open.* 


	4. The Biggest Day

4. The Biggest Day

She would admit it to herself. She was nervous. The big day was finally here. Starfire, Jinx, Argent and BumbleBee were back with her, helping her get into the white dress.

"Does...it have to be so tight?" she asked after a while. She was lucky she was part demon. It made it that much easier to breathe.

"It shouldn't have to be...but for some reason it always is," Bumblebee responded. She and the others were in their bridesmaids dresses already, save Starfire, who wore traditional Tameranean garb for her role as the maid of honor.

"Relax, Raven," Jinx said, smiling at her. "You'll do fine. Nothing will go wrong."

"Have a little confidence, mate," Argent pipped up. "You've got your man, now go claim him."

"Yeah, Mommy," Melvin pipped up, adorable in her flower girl dress. "This is the happiest day of your life."

"...yeah..." Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't really interested in how she looked, but it was something to do to hide her nerves. Then she got a shock as she saw someone else in the mirror. "...mom?"

Arella stepped out of the mirror and enfolded Raven in a warm embrace. "Hello, Raven. SO the day's finally here."

Raven nodded dumbly.

"I'm glad you have better taste in men than I did," Arella said with a chuckle. "Though I'm a little upset I didn't get an invitation."

"I'd have sent one if I knew where to, Mom," Raven said at last, hugging her mom back. Melvin then reacted to this revelation.

"GRANDMA!" she said, hugging Arella around her legs.

"Don't muss your dress now, dear," Arella said with affection in her voice. She gently stroked the top of Melvin's head.

There was a knock and the door, and Jinx opened it slightly before letting Cyborg enter. "They're ready for you," he said simply, extending his arm to Raven before winking at Arella. Robin was best man, and Cyborg was going to give away the bride.

Raven, catching the wink, laughed. So that was how her mother got here so timely. Placing her hand lightly on the offered metalic arm, she allowed him to lead her to her future.

The church was packed. Every Titan who could make it was there, along with a good portion of the Justice League and the Doom Patrol. Several solo superheroes were also there as honored guests. Raven stood up at the front of the church now, her nerves starting to catch up to her. It wasn't that she had any regrets...it was just that she felt a little...exposed...in front of all these people without her cloak.

The priest stepped up, ready to begin the ceremony. While it hadn't been hard to find priests willing to perform the wedding of superheroes, Raven's demonic heritage had caused some problems, and there were very few priests willing to accept. Father Mulchahy (no relation to the MASH character, despite the resemblance in appearance and demeanor) had been the most good natured about the matter.

"Dearly Beloved," he began, "we are joined here, a group the likes of which few have ever born witness to, to bring together two people who have chosen to dedicate their lives to each other, after a lifetime of dedicating to others. Once again we are reminded that superheroes are, at the bottom of it, still men and women, filled with all the same feelings, wants, needs, and desires as those they strive so hard to protect. Through many trials and tribulations, these two proved their loyalty and willingness to sacrifice, and at long last, those years of trials are over, and their efforts are finally to be rewarded...in each other. May their love be a beacon of hope for the future, for all of us.

"If there are any here who would gainsay these two the right to join, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Near the back of the church, a few guests stirred restlessly. While this union was more or less universally approved of, there were a few who had differing opinions on it. One such individual prepared to speak her peace, but...

*CRASH*

The doors of the church were torn off there hinges and tossed backward, and a man in a large red exo-suit stepped through. "Adonis has something to say about this-"

Melvin rounded on the interloper, giving him a glare that would have made her Mommy proud. "Bobby doesn't like party crashers!" All of a sudden, Adonis went flying backward out of the church.

He looked up as he landed in time to see Bobby appear from hiding. His somewhat frightening visage was not at all tempered by his teddy-tux. Slamming feet first into Adonis, he partially crushed the suit, then grabbed it and proceeded to flip Adonis like a flapjack.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Then Bobby began to spin rapidly, before releasing Adonis to fly off into the distance like a twinkling star. He then stepped back into the church, grinning hugely.

Everyone was staring, then Beast Boy chuckled. "And that's why she's the flower girl." He ruffled Melvin's hair, and she blushed.

Timmy looked up, a somewhat confused expression on his face. "But...I thoguht I was the ring bear." Uproarious laughter followed.

"He's been spending too much time with you," Raven mumbled to her groom. Teether was sitting nearby, clapping.

Father Mulchahy leaned in and asked, "Are these three yours?" His eyebrows were raised inuisitively.

"Ah...well...uhm," Raven wasn't quite sure how to explain this.

"They're what brought us together," Beast Boy said simply.

"Ah!" Mulchahy responded, then continued.

"Garfield Mark Logan, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Always and forever," Beast Boy responded.

"And do you, Raven daughter of Arella, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"With all my heart and soul," Raven replied.

"Then by the power invested in me by God, Country, World, and this assemblage, I proclaim you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Beast Boy took his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply, passionately. They were one now, and as far as he was concerned, the world was perfect.

Raven couldn't argue. She had her husband, her children, her family, her home. Life was beautiful.

There was a resounding wave of cheers from the assembled, and Terra quietly left with only a single glance back, holding her peace. 


	5. Stumbling Blocks

5. Stumbling Blocks

Raven awoke early one morning and stretched. Smiling to herself, she glanced down at her husband. It had been a year since he wedding, and some mornings she still couldn't believe her good fortune. Great friends, loving husband, beautiful children...it seemed so like a dream.

Getting up, she kissed Garfield on the cheek and headed to the kitchen. Garfield didn't have work today, so he'd be sleeping in for a while. That would give her a chance to put her classes to good use, and surprise him for their anniversary. She was going to make breakfast.

Garfield awoke when the scent of tofu bacon and soy waffles reached his nose. Stretching, he glanced to his side. Raven was already up. That didn't surprise him, she was always an early riser. No matter how much they had changed, some things never did.

Getting up, he walked into the kitchen and saw his beloved...cooking. He smiled, knowing how hard she'd been working as of late to improve her domestic skills. He knew how proud she would be to present a well made breakfast to the family. Deciding not to disturb her at her work, he headed to wake the kids.

Melvin woke as her Daddy shook her gently. "Wake up, sweetie. Breakfast is almost ready."

Melvin shot awake. "Breakfast?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "But if you're waking me, who's cooking?"

Her Daddy smiled at her. "Mommy's cooking. Help me wake your brothers."

"Mommy can cook?" Melvin asked, surprised. Daddy laughed, and nudged her on to the stairs. She went, waving for Bobby to wait for her in the dining room.

Melvin went in to get Teether. Rather than try to wake him and get him to walk downstairs, she just picked him up and carried him. "Oomph! Teether, you're getting a bit heavy for me to carry." Teether giggled as he woke.

Everyone made it to the dining room, and Mommy brought out bacon and waffles. She still didn't understand the way her Uncle went on about real meat whenever he came over. She'd tried his cooking, and her Daddy's. She couldn't really notice a taste difference, and the difference in textures was interesting.

After setting out the dishes, Mommy kissed Daddy, whispering, "Happy Anniversary."

That's right. Melvin remembered it had been a year since her parents got married...since they had become a complete family. Smiling, she dug into breakfast.

After breakfast, Daddy and Mommy started talking, making plans. Melvin knew what that meant. They were gonna do something tonight, just the two of them. That meant a babysitter. Probably one of her uncles or aunts. WHile she didn't mind, there was something she'd been wondering about, and she knew she'd have to ask now, before her parents started making anouncements. She went up to them. "Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie," Mommy said, looking at her with a smile. "What is it?"

"Well, you and Daddy have been married for a year, right?"

"Yes." Mommy looked really happy.

"Well...how come I don't have a baby sister yet?"

There were a few responses she had expected. "It's not time yet," or, "Three's enough for now," or even, "SHe's on the way/you're getting a brother." She did not expect her mother's face to go from happy to stricken, or for a lightbulb to explode in a flash of darkness.

Mommy got up and headed to their room. Daddy got up and looked at Melvin closely. "Melvin, that's...a very sensitive subject for Mommy. Please...don't bring it up again, okay?"

Melvin nodded, confused. When Daddy went to go to Mommy, she quietly followed. It has hard to sneak around Mommy and Daddy, but she'd gotten pretty good at it. The key was to supress her emotions and focus her essence on nothing. As long as she was quiet, neither of them would notice her. Stopping at the door, she listened.

Raven sat on the bed, her face in her hands, shaking and sobbing. Garfield came and sat next to her. "Rae..."

She got herself calmed down, slowly. "Life is so perfect now...We have everything we could ever want...almost." She placed her hand on her belly. "I guess...it only makes sense that something is withheld."

"Raven," Garfield began, "I don't care what the doctors or the mages say. I refuse to believe that it's impossible. We will find a way. All we need is to keep trying, keep faith...and hope for a miracle."

Raven looked at him, a smile quivering in her lip. "And what are the odds we'll get a miracle?"

"Pretty good, I'd say," he said glibly. He smiled at her. "I got you, didn't I?"

SHe couldn't help it. She laughed. "How do you do it, BB?" she asked, slipping into his old nickname. "How is it you've always known exactly what to say to make me feel better when I'm at my worst?"

He smiled at her, pulling her into his arms. "Magic."

Melvin slowly walked back to her room. She'd heard everything her parents had said. Even though she was not yet eight, she understood enough of the adult world by now to know what they were talking about.

SHe felt terrible. On the one day her parents should be happiest about being together, she had brought up the ugly specter that haunted their happiness. She still remembered the day Mommy had come home from the doctor, crying. When Daddy had got home and heard about it, he'd run to her. Neither of them had come out of the room all night, and the next da they'd seemed haunted.

Back in her room, she sat down next to her bed. She didn't know anything she could do to make her Mommy and Daddy happy again. She couldn't fix this. SO she did the only thing she could think of, what she'd always done when confronted with something beyond her.

"Dear God, it's Melvin again. I know I've asked you for a lot, and you've always granted my prayers. When I was at my lonliest, I asked for a friend, and you gave me Bobby. When I asked for someone to take care of, you sent me Timmy and Teether. When I was scared and asked for somebody to take care of me, you sent me Mommy. And...when the grown up people were going to take us away and tear us apart, and I begged You to keep us together...you sent Daddy. I know it seems selfish after all this to ask you for something more, but this is the most important thing I've ever asked you for.  
>Please send me a baby brother or sister. Not for my sake, I can be happy with the family I have, but...Mommy and Daddy want one so badly, so please, I beg of You...grant them the miracle they want so much. I know it will take time, and I will wait as long as it takes.<br>Thank you for hearing me out. I know you're real busy, and...I'm glad you take so much time to answer all my prayers. Amen."

Melvin turned, fell into Bobby's arms...and let herself cry for her parents. 


	6. Don't be a heroyet

6. Don't be a hero...yet

Raven sighed as she walked home with her eight-year-old daughter. Melvin was doing well in school, more or less. She had good grades, she was doing well in P.E., and she had mae quite a few friends. Unfortunately, one major thing had been causing some rather serious problems.

Melvin had been getting into fights. Several. This was the third time this week Raven had been called up because Melvin was in the principal's office because of ehr fighting. She had received several detentions and other punishment work, and today she had received her first suspension over this. Raven had been told, in no uncertain terms, that if Melvin didn't curb her aggression, she would face expulsion.

Passing by an empty park, Raven turned into it and sat down on one of the swings. Following, Melvin sat on teh other one, idly swinging.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?" Raven asked Melvin. "Why you're always picking fights?"

"Why?" Melvin asked sourly. "YOu never wanted to know before. I just got punished."

Raven winced. "I guess I deserved that. I should have listened to your side sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

She sighed. "I...was afraid it was because you were imitating what you'd seen your father and I do in younger years...that I'd been a bad influence on you."

"But I am."

Raven looked at her. "What?"

"I'm being a hero just like you and Daddy were."

"By picking fights at school?"

"By stopping the bullies."

"...Bullies?"

Melvin nodded. "The boys I've been fighting with...they think they're tough, and that means they can do whatever they want. They pick on the younger and weaker kids, beat 'em up, steal lunch money, haze, all that bad stuff. Someone had to stand up to them, and my Mommy and Daddy raised me to be a hero! SO I gotta do it." Melvin smiled proudly.

Raven stared at her, then put her head in her hands. "Sweet merciful Azar..." She didn't know how to handle this.

"Mommy? Did...did I do the wrong thing?"

"Didn't you ever think to tell an adult? Get a teacher or someone in authority to deal with things?"

"YOu and Daddy never did. Not until after you beat up the bad guy."

Raven sighed. "Melvin...when dealing with supervillains, we had to fight first and deal with the rest later. But with school kids...Melvin, from now on, get an adult, okay? I'll talk things over with the principal and get this cleared up."

"But...but I thought I was supposed to be a hero!"

"Not yet, dear. Not yet."

"Then when?"

Raven glanced at her daughter and ruffled her hair. "DO me and your father a favor, and wait until puberty, okay? If you still want to be a hero by then, we'll sign you up with the Titans, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Melvin hopped over and hugged her Mommy.

Sighing, Raven hugged her back. *DO other parents go through this kind of thing?* she thought to herself. 


	7. A Forgotten Ghost

7. A Forgotten Ghost

13 year old Melvin strolled through the library at home, looking for something to take her mind off of things. She had a perterbed expression on her face, and nearby Bobby stood a distance away, at attention almost.

She glanced at several titles, but none of them caught her eye. Then she saw a book she hadn't seen before. It had a white cover, and looked pretty heavy. Picking it up, she glanced inside. It looked like a story of a battle between a wizard and a dragon. Hearing her parents moving around, she decided to take the book back to hre room. She didn't really want to talk to them just now.

Back in her room, she read the story, marveling at the story. "Wow," she said, having finished the climax. "This Malchior sounds like a great guy. Wish I could have met him."

"That can be arranged."

"Eep!" Melvin threw the book away from her when it spoke.

"Ouch," the voice from the book said.

"Sorry." Melvin picked up the book. "Most books I've read don't talk back...not even Mommy's spell books."

"I'm not exactly a book, actually." The book flipped open, to reveal a face. "I am Malchior of Non. Twas I who slew the dread dragon Rorek."

"Wow...what are you doing in the book?"

"Rorek's last curse sealed me within my own spellbook. I've been trapped here ever since."

"Oh...what were you doing in Mom's library?"

"I know not whose library I was in, but a powerful sorceress was the last one I spoke to, one named Raven."

"That's my Mom!"

"Indeed? I suppose I should have known. Only Raven could have a daughter as beautiful as you." The pages flipped, and showed a stylized image of Melvin, dancing amongst the colors of imagination.

Melvin blushed. "You think I'm...beautiful?"

"Indeed. And I am most pleased to be able to speak with you."

"You...wanna talk to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Bobby stepped up to Melvin's side as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you..." Picking up the book, she headed for the window. "Our house has an open door policy inside, so if we want privacy we'd better go to my treehouse."

At the treehouse, Melvin poured her heart out to the voice from the book,, needing someone safe to talk to who would comfort her without trying to fix things.

"I know Mom and Dad love me...but they just don't understand me. They said if I wanted to be a hero, they'd let me join the Teen Titans when I became a teenager, but Mom says I'm not ready. I see all the things going on around me, and I want to fix them...but I'm not allowed to. And to top it off..." She became quiet.

"Yes?" Malchior said from the book. "What is it?"

"There...there was a boy at school I kinda sorta liked...and he asked me out. I said yes, but...when he found out about Bobby, he broke it off, calling me a freak." Melvin wiped at her eyes.

"How horrible...how could he do that to you?" A string of folded paper extended from the book, gently brushing her tears away.

Melvin sniffed. "Thanks, Malchior. YOu're really nice. I wish I could do something for you in retrun."

"Do not be concerned, Melvin. I am just happy to be here for you."

Raven was concerned about Melvin. For the past few months she'd been inexplicably...happy. More so than usual. She didn't have any real reason to be concerned...Melvin's grades were excellent, she hadn't been in any trouble at school. But something nagged at the back of her mind. Melvin kept going out to her treehouse at the end of every day, spending as little time in the house as possible. She decided o ask her.

"Melvin," she began as Melvin got up to head outside.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Where are you headed?"

"Just out to the treehouse to play with Bobby."

"Oh, okay. Have fun."

"I will Mom, thanks. I love you." Hugging Raven, Melvin ran outside.

At the treehouse, Melvin spoke up. "I'm here Malchior."

"I am so glad," Malchior said from the book. "I have missed you. I pine away when you aren't present."

Melvin giggled. "You're so silly." She sat down in front of the book.

They chatted for a while, as they had been, about Melvin's day, her problems...Malchior even helped her with her homework. Melvin sniffed suddenly.

"What's wrong, Melvin?"

"It's just...I wish you were physically here, sometimes. You've been such a good friend, and I just...sometimes, when I'm in here, I could really use a hug, you know?"

"Melvin...perhaps you could find a way to release me from the book."

"Really? Maybe I could get Mom to help-"

"No! I would not have Raven face her failure to free me again."

Melvin stopped. "Mom...tried to free you?"

"Yes. But she was unable to. Unable to face it, she hid me away where she would not have to see her failure."

"That...doesn't sound like Mom."

"She was young, still. Not much older than you are now, and it was the first such time she had failed. It was...quite hard on her."

"Oh..." Melvin sat down. "But if Mom couldn't do it, how can I? I don't have a gift with magic like she does, and-"

"Your power, Melvin. YOur power, I believe, is the key to my freedom."

"What...what do you mean?"

"YOur power comes from your mind, and gives shape to things. Like Bobby. I think, if you pour your power into the book...I may be able to use it to break the spells that bind me. That is...if you trust me."

Melvin nodded. "I'll give it a try." She placed her hands on the book. Paper hands wrapped around hers, and she meditated, seeking the core of her power.

Garfield came in the main house. "Hey, Raven? What's Melvin up to in her treehouse?"

"Playing with Bobby. Why?"

"There's wierd lights coming from it. I was gonna go check, but she has been learning new things with her power, so..."

"Gar, I'm worried about her. I'm worried she's gotten into something she shouldn't."

Gar looked Raven in the eye. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. She just seems...too happy. That's a wierd reason to worry, isn't it?" Garfield was staring at her. "Gar? What's wrong?"

"Raven...where's the Book of Non?"

Raven's eyes went wide, then blank, then hard. She and Gar dashed out to the treehouse. Timmy and Teether weren't far behind.

Melvin was beginning to feel weak. She'd poured a great deal of power into the book, but nothing seemed to be happening. "Malchior, I don't know how much more I can..." she opened her eyes. Gripping her wrists like a vice were, not paper hands, but black dragon claws. She gasped. "You're not Malchior!"

"No, I am, dear Melvin. I'm just not a wizard." The book exploded.

Melvin fell backward, and looked up. The dread dragon Malchior stood over her in the wreckage of what had been her treehouse. "Bobby..." she called for help.

Bobby leapt up, determined to tear Malchior apart.

"Ah, yes...the last bit of power I need," Malchior said in a sibilant hiss. "My thanks." Lunging forward, he swallowed Bobby in a single gulp.

Melvin screamed, clutching her head. 


	8. Changes' or 'Big Bobby Boom'

8. 'Changes' or 'Big Bobby Boom'

Malchior stood over Melvin's stricken form, roaring his triumph. Glancing down, he considered what to do with the child who had set him free. Then, as he saw the approach of a familiar face, he knew what he would do. "Dear Melvin," he said in his sibilant voice. "I have to thank you for setting me free, so here is my gift to you: you can watch what I do to your family." Turning, Malchior lunged forward.

Garfield, seeing the one who had hurt Raven, and now his daughter, was enraged. Leaping forward, he called forth the Beast.

Malchior was knocked backwards as the clawed hand impacted solidly with his face. The green one was not this powerful last time...but the blow also hurt far less than anticipated.

Melvin clutched her head, screaming in pain. Raven ran to her. "Melvin, I've got you." SHe grabbed her up and flew back to a safe distance. "Are you alright?"

"Mom...I'm sorry...I messed up..."

"It's okay sweetie. We've got this now." She looked around. "Where's the book?"

"It...it blew up..."

"No..." Raven stared, wondering how they were going to defeat Malchior without the Book of Non.

Timmy ran forward, leaping up and letting forth a huge barrage of sound. Malchior staggered back, deafened and disoriented.

Garfield continued to go at Malchior with claws, fists, and fangs, but he was unable to break through the scales.

Melvin seemed to flinch at each blow landed on Malchior. Raven held her close. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It...it hurts..."

Then Teether leaped onto Malchior's neck. "YOu hurt my sister!" he shouted out, and bit down...HARD! Teeth that tore right through solid steel made short work of of dragon scales, and blood gushed from the wound. Malchior roared in pain.

Melvin screamed, clutching her neck. Although there was no wound, it felt like someone had just ripped part of her neck out.

Raven stared, then turned to the others. "Get back! Don't hurt him, Melvin feels it!"

As everyone stood back in shock, Malchior chuckled evilly.

"It seems I made a wiser decision than I knew using her. It was worth those months of pretending to be her friend, listening to her childish whining, if it means you dare not raise a hand against me for fear of harming your child...sweet Raven."

Melvin stared up at Malchior. "I...I thought you were my friend..."

Malchior chuckled. "I lied. Ask your mother, I'm quite good at it. It's how I talked her into releasing me last time...and why she sealed me away again!" Malchior turned. "And now, sweet Raven...it is time I found out how sweet you really are." Mouth agape, Malchior lunged for Raven.

Raven screamed. Melvin felt her heart begin to sink...then shatter.

Malchior suddenly froze. "What is this-GURK!" Malchior's boy twisted and writhed...and something exploded from his chest.

It was brown, that much was clear. WHen it landed on the ground, it turned on Malchior...and spoke.

"You...hurt...Melvin..." The voice was deep, echoey...and not too bright.

When the gore slid away, the figure was visible. It stood ten feet tall, covered in brown fur and scales. It's muzzle was extended slightly, and full of razor sharp teeth. The ears were rounded, but scaled. The eyes were black pits, with no color to them. The figure appeared to be wearing a cape the exact shade of its body.

Everyone stared at the figure. Melvin, catching sight of it, whispered in disbelief, "B...Bobby?"

Bobby spread his wings and took flight.

Malchior roared. "I'll be damned if I let some trumped up teddy bear defeat me!" He aimed his dragon breath at Bobby.

Bobby barrel rolled out of the way. "You're...HALF right..." Bobby flew in close and held out one paw. His claws extended into wicked curves and glowed. He did a quick flyby, dragging his claw through Malchior's side.

Malchior roared in agony. He stared down at the four deep bloody grooves in his side, and at the leg no longer attatched to his body.

Bobby flew up in front of his face. "You...ate me...Now...eat this!" He punched Malchior right on the snout, sending him tumbling back.

Garfield and the boys, recognizing that injuries to Malchior no longer hurt Melvin, leaped to the attack.

"NO!" Malchior shouted. "I was so close! I will not fail now!"

"Too late!" Timmy declared, sitting on Malchior's head. Then he screamed right into the dragon's ear, bursting the drum. Malchior fell, and Timmy jumped to safety.

Garfield stepped up to Malchior's head. "Well?" Malchior asked. "You beat me...but it is only temporary. Without the book, you cannot seal me again. I will recover. You cannot stop me."

"You're wrong about that," Garfield said in the voice of the Beast. "You toyed with my daughter's heart...and as far as this world knows, you don't exist. Kids, cover your eyes. I don't want you to see this." When the kids covered their eyes as directed, Garfield seized the fin at the back of Malchior's skull, which was bone.

"No...you can't!" Malchior said, panicking. "You're a hero!"

"Not anymore," Garfield said slowly. "Now, I'm a father."

RRRRIIIPPPPPPPP!

Garfield tossed the dead dragon head aside and nodded to Raven. Working her magic, she made the fallen body and skull vanish into shadows, and cleaned up the mess. The house repaired what damage it had taken. She turned towards the treehouse.

"No," Melvin said. "I don't want it anymore. Maybe...maybe leaving the door open ain't so bad after all."

Raven nodded, and held her daughter close. She and her husband led their children - including the new Bobby - into the house. 


	9. Happily Ever After

9. Happily Ever After

"Mom! I'm home, and I brought ~somebody~!"

"Oh, that's good-" Raven stopped. "Did you say somebody, or ~somebody~?"

"~Somebody.~" Melvin said, holding hands with the boy next to her. At 16, Melvin was quite the looker, although the boy next to her definatly fell into the nerdy category.

"Ah," Raven said, looking the boy up and down. "SO did you meet him at school, or at work?"

"Work," Melvin said blandly. After the incident with Malchior, Raven and Gar had decided the kids were ready to start training for hero work, and all three had excelled.

"I see," she said. "And what might be your name, young man?"

"Uh, I, er..."

"Marcus!" Melvin elbowed him. "My Mom doesn't bite...except for Dad." She laughed at her Mom's blush. "This is Marcus, aka Black Thorn. YOu know, the plant manipulator?"

Raven nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of him." She watched Marcus carefully, then nodded. "Alright, you two, have fun." Turning, she headed back towards her own room, before shouting back over her shoulder, "But the door stays open!" Melvin giggled in response.

Stepping back into her room, she smiled at her husband, who had taken a few weeks off work for 'personal reasons.' Garfield grinned as he held their miracle twins, Mark and Marie. "Open doors? Isn't that how we got into all of this?"

"Exactly," Raven said, snuggling up to her husband and taking her 1 year old son into her arms. "Nothing bad ever comes of leaving the door open."

Smiling, she let herself doze, surrounded by her family.

The End 


End file.
